


Always

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, like it's vague but def there, seriously major spoilers!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: fixit fic for... that.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame made me mad so I made myself unmad ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Til the end of the line.” Steve whispers. Bucky pulls him closer, just for a moment, painfully aware of where they are, of what Steve is about to do. He pulls back. 

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.” Steve says. Bucky almost laughs. 

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Steve shoots him a quick grin before he steps up on the platform. The hammer - because  _ of course  _ Steve can pick up the fucking hammer - is sitting there, waiting for him. Steve nods to Banner, then he’s gone. 

“3… 2… 1.” Banner says. Steve lands back on the platform. The briefcase is gone. Bucky lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“How’d it go?” Sam asks, casual. Sam is always casual. Bucky finds it mildly impressive. 

“Fine.” Steve shrugs. He turns his attention to Bucky. “Miss me?”

“Never, punk.” Bucky rolls his eyes, but he can’t help the grin that stretches across his mouth. Steve laughs. 

“Don’t lie. Jerk.” 

“You were gone for  _ five seconds _ , Steve. Don’t get a big head.”

“Felt like longer.” Steve admits, voice quiet. He looks down. “Felt like years.” He meets Bucky’s eyes, and Bucky can’t help himself. He pulls Steve in, presses a kiss to his lips, doesn’t care who sees. Steve, to his credit, rolls with it, wraps his arms around Bucky like they’ve been separated for decades. 

Distantly, Bucky can hear Sam say something to Banner, can hear Banner close whatever case he was looking in. When he pulls back, they’re both gone. Not too far, he’s sure, but enough to give them this moment, just the two of them. They’re both really growing on Bucky. 

“So, you  _ did  _ miss me.” Steve teases. Bucky punches him in the arm. Gently, with his flesh hand. Steve just laughs. 

“Shut up, you stupid punk. I’ll walk away right now.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.” But Steve is right - Bucky’s not going anywhere without Steve, not right now. Maybe not ever. He hasn’t decided yet. 

“You can come back now.” Steve calls. 

“You sure? It looked like you needed a minute.” But Sam is kidding, Bucky can tell, and he and Banner emerge from the woods. 

“How… uh, how long have you…?” Banner trails off, but it’s clear what he’s asking. 

“Longer than you’ve been alive, Bruce.” Steve is laughing again. Banner grins at them, nodding. He turns back to his work station.

“It’s about fucking time.” Sam mutters. “Do you know how much he talks about you? It’s appalling, honestly.” He tells Bucky. Steve turns red. 

“It’s not that bad,” he starts. Sam doesn’t let him finish. 

“I don’t know if he  _ remembers _ , Sam, what if he  _ forgot _ . Sam, Sam, help me with my boy problems.”

“Your Steve impression needs work.” Bucky tells him. Sam laughs. 

“Yeah, alright. I’ll get right on that.” He rolls his eyes.

“You guys ready to go?” Banner asks. Bucky turns to Steve.

“Absolutely.” He says. Steve reaches out to take his hand. 

“Let’s go.”


End file.
